Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic apparatus and a connecting device.
Related Art
Electronic apparatus usually have a rotary shaft structure which provides a first damping force in a first rotary direction when the shaft is rotated in the first rotary direction, and provides a second damping force in a second rotary direction opposite to the first rotary direction when the shaft is rotated in the second rotary direction. Because the rotary shaft structure is generally round and smooth, the first damping force is equal to the second damping force.
In many cases, the electronic apparatus needs to provide a rotary shaft structure in which the damping force in the first rotary direction is different from that in the second rotary direction.